You're My End and My Beginning
by Beachgurl07
Summary: The soundtrack to Will and Sonny's love story. Multi-chapter. Not chronological-chapters are sort of stand-alone, but generally build on previous chapters. Will update when I can! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The Characters belong to Days of Our Lives
1. Cards on the Table Both Showing Hearts

**You're My End and My Beginning**

**A/N: **Sometimes you hear a new song and you wonder "How did we, as a world, as humans with beating hearts, live without this?" Sometimes they're party songs that pick you up. Sometimes they're poignant, sometimes they're sad, and sometimes the words so perfectly narrate some part of your life that it's like the writer is inside your head.

This is just the first chapter exploring the soundtrack of Will and Sonny's love story.

Note: I am sort of combining my canon with other fic writers and the true canon. Go with it! Mine starts with Chapter 18 of the Valentine's Day story. If you write #WilSon, you might find some of your "memories" showing up along the way. That's be cause all of you, the other writers, inspire me. Thank you.

Thank you: to my #NinjaBeta and #LogisticsDirector, KB. None of this without your help and encouragement. Also, a shout to my twitter #MusicDirectors, Amy & Christine. xoxo

Want another chapter? Hit the review button and tell me what song you hear when you think about Will and Sonny.

_Warnings: _I dunno, you might need a tissue?

* * *

**Cards on the Table, We're Both Showing Hearts**

"We now welcome to the dance floor Mr. and Mr. Horton-Kiriakis for their first dance as husbands."

Sonny had been less than enthused about wedding planning. There was just no time. As long as he had the people there, he wanted he did not care about the food or the decorations or the schedule or the flowers. All Sonny wanted was to marry Will.

That's all Sonny had ever wanted since he laid eyes on the shy blond- haired, blue- eyed boy in the Square a few years ago. It was all Sonny wanted when Will put his arm around Sonny's shoulders in the coffee house and told Sami they were a couple even though they weren't. It was all he wanted when the elevator doors opened at the hospital on Valentine's Day, and Will's bloodshot and tear-filled eyes looked up and met his. It was all he wanted when he held Arianna Grace for the first time, and when he sat on the stand in the courtroom and told the judge "Will is my life partner." 

Now Will was his husband. 

The only thing Sonny insisted upon in the wedding planning was selecting the song to which he would dance with Will for the first time as husbands. The playlist that Sonny put together on Valentine's Day the previous year ended up being the catalyst to getting back together with Will. They shared their first kiss at a concert under the stars. When Ari couldn't sleep, he would sing soft lullabies and play the songs for her that had floated over his own baby bed.

When words failed Sonny, music stepped in to take their place. There was no possible way that he could say to Will _Just. How. Much_. this day meant to him. Not in his own words. So he got to pick out the song.

Weddings were almost more about circulating and shaking hands than starting a life. He'd seen Will for all of 20 minutes the whole day—during the ceremony. On the day they were officially joined together as one, Sonny was lucky to get a glimpse of Will across the crowded room. 

He had looked forward to this moment, this dance, all day. 

Many, many times Will had tried to guess what Sonny had planned. He had flashed his wide beseeching grin and asked in a breathy whisper when Sonny was barely awake. He tried to bribe the DJ, but Sonny had beaten him to it. Had it worked? Had Will guessed, or would Sonny's song for Will be a surprise?

Sonny stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands upturned, waving Will over to him. He smiled as he watched Will work his way through the crowd, grinning and slapping people's backs, shaking their hands, all the while his eyes of endless blue locked on Sonny's brown depths.

Sonny's breath still caught when he saw Will walk into a room, when Will slipped in at the club or arrived home after a long day of classes, shutting the door and leaning against it, eyes closed, sighing, grateful to be home. Then, when those baby blues opened up, and Will lifted his chin to meet Sonny's dark brown depths, for Sonny, the earth would actually stop spinning for a minute. Today was no different. Good God, did Will look handsome in his dark gray wedding suit, perfectly tailored to highlight his muscular shoulders and taper to his trim waist.

Will reached Sonny and threw his arms around Sonny's shoulders, shoving one hand in in the dark brown locks, wrapping the other around Sonny's broad back, closing the gap between them. Sonny circled his arms around Will's waist and pulled Will to him. 

All of Salem circled around them, clinking their champagne glasses with their spoons. "Kiss, Kiss!" the crowd shouted. 

Will and Sonny were happy to oblige. 

Will fixed his eyes on Sonny's with a look so full of desire that Sonny actually shivered in the warm and crowded room. Will moved his hands to Sonny's face and traced Sonny's bottom lip with his thumb. Sonny's lips parted, and Will leaned in to take them with his own. Sonny sighed into the kiss ,and they breathed the same air. Will's lips, soft at first, became greedy and searching. Sonny felt Will's tongue slide in next to his own. He opened his mouth wider and clutched at Will's hair. He was dimly aware of some whistles from the crowd. He broke away and whispered in Will's ear. "Baby, later." 

Will put his arms around Sonny's neck and rested his head on Sonny's shoulder, eyes closed, relaxed. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and pressed his cheek to Will's. 

Piano notes. Then the first verse. 

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, _

_no kidding, _

_I can't pin you down_

Will's eyes flew open and he drew back, looking at Sonny, who smiled and continued to hold him.

Sonny could tell that Will hadn't guessed. 

"Oh, Sonny." Will's lower lip trembled. He leaned in pressed a soft kiss by Sonny's ear. "All of me loves all of you." Sonny felt Will's tears wet both of their cheeks. "How did you know I was going to include these words in my vows?" Will asked. 

"I didn't." 

Sonny had stood at the altar that afternoon holding Will's hands, looking into Will's eyes—eyes so full of hope and promise and trust and love—while Will spoke the vows he'd written for Sonny. And though Will was a wordsmith in his own right, he had included a few words from the very song they were dancing to now. 

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

And Sonny had had to free one of his hands to wipe the tears running down his cheeks. 

The music played, and they continued to sway and spin slowly ,but they might as well have been in their living room with the lights turned low for all they noticed everyone around them.

His voice wavering, Will said "Baby. This is perfect."

Sonny's eyes filled. 

While the strains of _All of Me _drifted through the reception hall Will and Sonny floated back through their own love story. 

Will had always said he didn't want to pin Sonny down, but Will was the one who was harder to catch- a frightened bird, a skittish colt, a tender heart, so worried about Sonny's happiness that he could not see that he _was _Sonny's happiness.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The first days after they all came home from the hospital with Arianna were rough. Will had been taking enough painkillers to fell a horse, and Ari was restless. Sonny spent many a night pacing the floor, holding their daughter, rubbing her back, humming softly to her and lulling her back to sleep.

And then there was Will's mom who was, right now, watching them and wiping tears from her eyes, even though her initial reaction to their engagement had been one of skepticism and doubt. Will's mom, who had made Will the man he was because, mostly, he wanted to be what she was not—dependable where she was flighty, deliberate because she was impulsive, faithful while she was faithless. 

Plenty of the crazy in their lives had been caused by their mothers—Will's because she was always getting into something and Sonny's because nobody could ever be good enough for her baby.

Sonny opened his eyes and saw his mother looking at him, smiling and crying. "I love you" he mouthed to her. She blew him a kiss and nodded. He knew that she had made her peace. 

Will leaned his forehead against Sonny's, and, gazing deep into Sonny's eyes, softly sang the chorus to Sonny in his breathy tenor,

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

Sonny thought back to their first New Year's Eve, when he handed Will the tin with a small scrap of paper upon which was written the wish closest to Sonny's heart. He had held his breath, his heart bursting, while Will read the words that were Sonny's hope, not just for that year, but for all of the years to follow: "Get Will Horton to fall in love with me." He saw Will's face change as the words hit home, the change in Will's face when Will realized he felt the same way and reached for Sonny to tell him so, not with words, but with the most tender kiss Sonny had ever felt. 

He sang to Will:

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

Will shook his head and nuzzled Sonny's nose with his own. Sonny had lost count of the times he'd had to reassure Will that he was right where he wanted to be. It had taken awhile to figure out that Will wasn't trying to push Sonny away because he didn't love Sonny, but because he did.

Looking into the oceanic depth of Will's eyes while they danced together in the first of many more to come in their married lives, Sonny could see his future stretching out—days and weeks and months and years of this—the first thing he'd see when he woke up and the last sight before shutting his eyes for bed at night.

Sonny was sure he would never tire of reminding his beautiful husband that his home was wherever Will was. 

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

He kissed his way down Will's defined jaw. Will gripped Sonny's round bottom.

"Will!" Sonny gasped and paused in his ministrations of Will's chin. Will smirked, eyes boring into Sonny's.

"It's our wedding, baby. We can do whatever we want."

Will smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, his wide mouth grinning with glee. He brought his hands back to Sonny's hair, twisting the thick brown locks and bringing Sonny in for a kiss.

"I love you, Sonny. More than you can ever know." 

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

Sonny put his mouth to Will's ear. "Oh, I _am _gonna give my all to you later." His tongue flicked Will's earlobe.

Will shivered. "The old married man's still got it," he laughed into Sonny's ear. 

Sonny had a business. Will had a baby. They had dealt with so many things that nobody their ages should have to even think about, much less survive. Will had said to Sami, when she questioned the wisdom of their union, "The only thing worse then dealing with the challenges life hands you is dealing with them alone." 

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

They had thought, last year, that they could shoulder their burdens alone, but what they hadn't yet realized, standing there in the same church where they were married today, when their world shattered and their hearts broke into millions of pieces, was that they were both already all in. 

"Will?"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmm?" Will had his head on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny reached up and took Will's chin in his hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Honey, today is the best day of my life." A tear rolled down Sonny's cheek, and he kissed Will gently and then greedily. Will was his life, his air. Sonny's heart beat for no one else. 

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

Will had said, a few months ago, "What we have comes along once in a lifetime if you're lucky."

"We're so lucky," Sonny murmured.

"What's that, baby?"

"I'm so lucky, Will."

"Sonny, I'm the lucky one." 

_All of me_

_Loves all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

* * *

_**All Of Me**_

**John Legend**

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh


	2. Up All Night to Get Lucky

**A/N: **As always, thank you to my #NinjaBeta, KB. #Headlamp #LogisticsDirector

Also, to Fredders for his interview this week. Put too many damn ideas in my head.

* * *

**Up all Night to Get Lucky**

Their wedding reception was in full swing. The dance floor was packed, and Will and Sonny were grinding it out in the middle of the crowd. They'd long since shucked their jackets and ties. Their shirtsleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up, and they were glowing with sweat and the gleam of young love. They had eyes only for each other while everyone partied around them.

Will's right leg was in between Sonny's. Sonny's hands gripped Will's hips to better guide Will as they moved in time to the music. Will had his arms wrapped around Sonny's neck, hands in Sonny's thick brown hair.

They laughed and sang, blue eyes locked on brown

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

They were pressed together from their chests to their thighs. Will bit a trail down Sonny's neck. It was getting late. He could feel Sonny's dark scruff scratch his cheek.

Sonny took Will's lips in a scorching kiss. "Mmmmmmmm," Will groaned, continuing to jerk his hips to the disco beat.

Sonny nudged Will's lips apart with his tongue. "Sonnnnnn" Will breathed. Sonny wrapped his tongue around Will's and sucked. He could feel Will hard against his leg.

Will broke the kiss, looked into Sonny's eyes, and ran his hands through Sonny's damp hair. "You ready to get lucky, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"

_The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving,_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you wanna leave I'm ready _

Sonny grabbed Will's hand. "Let's go."

While their neighbors raged and coupled off in twosomes familiar and new, Will and Sonny stole away into the night.

They boarded EJ's boat, loaned for the occasion and headed for the Horton Cabin on Smith Island. They settled onto a seat near the back.

"Would sirs like the fast route to the island or to take the long way around?" the captain asked.

"Fast," Will said, eyes stormy with desire.

"Slow," Sonny said, wrapping a blanket around Will. "It's a beautiful, clear night. Let's count the stars."

"Ok, take the long way around."

They snuggled under the blanket, alone while the Captain and First Mate piloted the boat from their perch high above and aft.

Will untucked Sonny's shirt and ran his hands up Sonny's chest. He stopped when the silky hair parted around one of Sonny's erect nipples. Will pinched it.

"Will!"

Will swallowed Sonny's moans in a kiss. And another and another.

Sonny palmed Will's bulging erection and ran his hands up and down Will's muscular thighs. Will smiled against Sonny's mouth.

They had a regular makeout session, pawing and plundering under the blanket, heating up again despite the chilly night.

When they could see the single porch light of the cabin glowing through the trees, they came up for air and tried to re-assemble their clothing.

The boat docked. Sonny jumped off and reached for Will's hand to help him onto the swaying platform.

"Congratulations!" The Captain shouted and waved as they walked away.

As they approached the cabin, Will could see that the lights were blazing. Sonny opened the door and stopped.

"I feel like I should carry you across the threshold," he said to Will.

"This isn't our _house_," Will said. "But you can if you want to." He grinned and bit his lip.

Sonny gathered Will in his arms and carried him into the cabin, placing him gently on the bed.

He walked back and shut the door.

"Sonny, what's all this?" Will looked around, taking in the soft flickering light from the oil lamps burning around the room, the heat from the roaring fire and the scent of pine boughs in vases on the table and counters.

"I had Henderson Come up here earlier with our overnight bags. I asked him to bring groceries and to get the cabin ready for us. He left with the boat going back to Salem."

He walked over to Will, grabbing Will's hands and pulling his husband up so they were facing each other.

"We're…." He kissed Will on the nose "…alone…." He licked a trail down Will's neck "…on the Island" He sucked Will's ear "…for the weekend." He wrapped his arms around Will and pulled Will to him. Their mouths met in a soft kiss that quickly deepened into blind lust.

Will put his hands on Sonny's chest under Sonny's jacket and lifted the jacket up, sliding it off Sonny's shoulders. Sonny did the same to Will. Lips still locked, they unbuttoned their dress shirts. They broke and tore off their undershirts.

Sonny hands grazed over Will's chest, pausing briefly to tease Will's taut, raised peaks. Sonny's eyes burned with desire. "I've been waiting for this all. day. long."

Will's eyes sparkled. "For what?" he asked teasingly.

"To make love to my husband."

Will grabbed Sonny's waist and pushed him onto the bed, falling on top of him. "Husband. I like the sound of that." He grinned and kissed and licked and nipped his way down Sonny's chest, stopping at Sonny's belt buckle. "Well. This won't do." He unbuckled the belt, slid the button out, yanked the zipper down, and pulled down Sonny's boxer briefs.

Will resumed his adoration of Sonny's olive skin. Tracing Sonny's hipbone with his tongue, he could taste Sonny's skin, salty with dried sweat after their night of dancing. He worked his way to Sonny's bulging cock, breathing in Sonny's musky scent.

Sonny's hands roamed over Will's muscled back as Will licked Sonny's length from end to end. Sonny's breath caught ,and he gripped Will's shoulders. "Baaaaaaaabbbbbyyy. Easy there."

Will responded by wrapping his lips around the tip of Sonny's leaking cock and sucking.

"Mmmmmmmmmffffffff. There's not gonna be a lot of lovemaking if you keep that up."

Will looked up at Sonny. "Honey, we are just getting started."

Sonny laughed. "Okay, then." He clasped his hands behind his head as if to settle in.

Will swallowed Sonny, taking him all in.

Sonny writhed and moaned. "Hoooooooooooommmmmmmmmeee." His relaxed stance lasted all of four seconds. He patted around grabbing for one of Will's hands. He laced the fingers of one hand through Will's free one and gripped Will's shoulder with his other hand.

Will hummed contentedly while he sucked, sending waves of pleasure through Sonny.

"Baby, I'm gonna. . ."

Will abruptly stopped and popped off Sonny.

"Hey!"

"Lovemaking? Husband? I was just getting you warmed up." Will stood up and dropped his pants. His fully erect cock sprang out. He reached for Sonny's hands and pulled him off the bed.

"It would be a shame to waste the fire."

He led Sonny over to the bearskin rug in front of the flames. They stood, face to face, skin to skin, arms wrapped around each other, hands clasped behind the other's back.

Sonny raised an eyebrow and reached his hands down to cup Will's firm ass. "Horton, you still surprise me every day."

Will lowered his hands, too, and squeezed Sonny's cheeks. "That's Horton-Kiriakis to you."

Sonny grinned. "I love you."

They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs and lips and hands and muscles and looks and touches and "I love yous" murmured and whispered

Sonny straddled Will, pinning Will against the rug. Will wriggled under him. Sonny looked at his husband with concern. "Something wrong?"

Will shivered and smiled. "Nooooooo noooo. You know how I always like to kiss you when you haven't shaved for a few days?"

"You like my scruff."

"This rug is like a big scruffy Sonny hug."

"Ahahahahaha. I'm gonna do a lot more than hug you tonight." Sonny laughed. "Right here on this rug." He got up and walked over to his overnight bag, grabbing the lube.

Will watched Sonny walk around the cabin, naked. They couldn't really do that at home. He relished the chance to examine every inch of his handsome husband.

Sonny settled back down next to Will, sliding one arm under Will's head, using the other to pull Will close. He sucked on Will's lower lip while he used his free hand to pop the lube cap and work some onto his fingers. He lightly touched Will's entrance, caressing and teasing.

Will jerked in his arms. Sonny worked one finger in and slid it in and out. "Sonnnnnnnmmmppphhh."

"You like that, baby?"

Will nodded against Sonny's neck. Sonny pressed soft kisses along Will's jaw, down his neck, behind his ear. He worked another finger in and scissored them, apart, curling them, searching for Will's sensitive spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Sonny grinned. "Found it," he thought to himself. He still loved watching Will slowly, exquisitely, fall apart in his arms.

He slipped a third finger in Will's tight ass. Will gripped Sonny's cock, already slick from Will's mouth. As Sonny probed Will's hole, Will's eyes closed and his hand went slack. "Hmmmmmmmmsooooon."

Sonny kissed Will, thrusting his tongue in time with his fingers, working Will at both ends.

Will opened his eyes. "Sonny. Fuck me."

"You got it."

He sat up and lubed himself up. He was so hard he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Will laid back on the rug watching.

Sonny stared into his husband's eyes. This would be their first time without anything between the two of them. This was it. Now they belonged to each other forever. For better or worse, forsaking all others.

Sonny paused and looked at Will, taking it all in. Will's eyes were filled with hope and trust and desire. Sonny pushed Will's feet up so Will's knees were bent. He picked up Will's left leg and rested it on his shoulder. With his left arm, Sonny braced himself. He guided his cock to Will's entrance and pushed in. With his right arm cradling Will's back he began to move.

They rocked in unison on the coarse bearskin rug.

Will pulled Sonny's head down looked into Sonny's dark depths. "I love you ,Sonny. I love you so much." Sonny smothered Will with a kiss. If he talked then, he would cry.

In, out, up, down. They rode wave upon wave of bliss.

"Harder."

Sonny slammed into Will, hitting his spot over and over.

"Sonnnnofffammmmmfffff." Will's nails dug and scraped into Sonny's back.

Sonny gripped Will's hips and ground into them. "Will," he gasped.

"Son, baby, come inside me."

Sonny braced with one hand and stroked Will with the other. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" he exploded into Will.

The feel of Sonny filling him up triggered Will's own release.

Sonny collapsed on top of Will, a sweaty, tangled heap.

Will clasped Sonny to him, tapping a beat on his back.

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

* * *

"Get Lucky"

(feat. Pharrell Williams & Nile Rodgers)

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning (uh)_

_The force of love beginning_

(Look)

We've come too far to give up who we are

So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

We're up all night 'til the sun

We're up all night to get some

We're up all night for good fun

We're up all night to get lucky

_The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving,_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you wanna leave I'm ready (ah)_

We've come too far to give up who we are

So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

We're up all night 'til the sun

We're up all night to get some

We're up all night for good fun

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_


	3. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: **Thank you, dear #NinjaBeta, #HeadlampAficionado, plot bunny wrangler, producer of prompts, and #LogisticsDirector, KB. And mwuahs to Kaylie for the cover!

And to my dear readers who keep encouraging me and sending me songs. What do you want to see happen? Which adventure should our favorite guys share next, now that they've got the marriage thing down pat. Or do they?

Be my sweet pea and hit the "review" button and let me know!

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

Will drove and Sonny sat in the passenger seat. They were at the beginning of a vacation, just the two of them, which so rarely happened. They traveled often in service to family and friends, almost never on their own.

Sonny leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes.

He heard the click of Will turning the radio. Static and bits of song and the "beep" accompanied by the scan function.

He felt Will grab his left hand and rest it on his thigh, covering it with his own, lacing their fingers together.

Then music

**_And just like them old stars_**

**_I see that you've come so far_**

**_To be right where you are_**

**_How old is your soul?_**

Sonny smiled.

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**

**_Some even fall to the earth_**

Was it when he came home to a coat hanging on the back of every chair?

Or night after night of sitting at the dinner table across from his husband, listing to burp-hiccup-burp-hiccup coming out of him?

Possibly it was seeing the coffee spoon in the sink every morning when the dishwasher was _right there_.

It might have been when a new tube of toothpaste magically appeared when the old one was running low.

He thought maybe it happened when he started the car, week after week, and found the gas tank topped off.

Did it happen when he opened the fridge to find a little love note in the produce drawer—where Will knew he would see it when he grabbed an apple for his lunch every day.

Had he realized something had changed when they slid onto stools at their favorite brunch spot and their regular waiter brought them drinks without having to ask what they wanted?

Or was it when Ari was up all night with some sort of ghastly stomach flu and they took turns dealing with the vomit?

There was that time he brought home a new book for Will, a book Will hadn't even asked for, but that Sonny had heard him talking about for weeks leading up to its release and Will had wrapped him in a big hug, whispering heartfelt thank yous in Sonny's ear.

Could it have been the first time he turned out the light and said "not tonight?"

**_We've got a lot to learn_**

**_God knows we're worth it_**

**_No, I won't give up_**

Which of those little things that added up to a life—who got the mail, who put out the trash, who fed the puppy, who took Ari to school, who picked her up, who made dinner, who cleaned up, who sent the birthday cards and who did the taxes, who went grocery shopping and who kept the oil changed—which one changed Will and Sonny from newlyweds into a family?

From young and in love to older and loved.

* * *

**_And when you're needing your space_**

**_To do some navigating_**

**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**

**_To see what you find_**

**_Well, I won't give up on us_**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up_**

"Why are you still awake?" Sonny had asked Will, concerned.

"Oh, just working on stuff."

This had been going on for weeks. Will was usually the first one in bed. Sonny was the night owl and the early riser. Will needed a good 10-11 hours of sleep to function without turning into a complete grouch, and Sonny was worried about him.

Instead of sitting on the couch to write, Will had moved to the armchair, with his back against the wall. When Sonny walked over to give Will a kiss, Will shut his laptop. After Ari was asleep at night, Will would put his headphones in and tap away at his keyboard, barely acknowledging Sonny.

"Will are you sure there's nothing wrong? You're acting strangely."

Will pulled one earbud out of his ear. "What?"

"Nothing."

Will stuck the headphones back in and continued typing.

"I'm going to bed."

"WHAT?"

Sonny walked over to Will, pulled the earbuds out of his ears, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Don't stay up too late, sweetie."

Sonny lay awake wondering what it was that his husband was keeping from him.

The next morning as Sonny made pancakes Will sat at the kitchen counter watching him. "Sonny, I have something to tell you."

Sonny's stomach dropped through his feet. He turned around to face Will, his forehead creased with worry.

"Oh honey!" Will jumped off the stool and ran over Sonny, pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry. It's nothing big. I know you have been wondering what I've been up to, and I wanted to tell you."

"Will, what is it?"

"Well, the thing is," Will fidgeted, looking over Sonny's shoulder. "I'm working on a novel."

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm writing a book."

Sonny let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's it? That's why you've been up late every night, writing with your headphones in, ignoring me?"

Will squeezed Sonny to him. "Oh, baby, I don't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry."

Sonny fought hard to control his emotions. His voice betrayed the anger and relief he was feeling. "Jesus, Will! I've been lying awake, waiting for you to tell me you wanted out, waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Will reached around Sonny to pick the frying pan off the burner and put it on a cool one so they didn't, literally, burn their house down. He brought his hands to Sonny's face and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, I would never leave you."

"How am I supposed to know that? You start acting all weird, and then there's your family history."

Will let go of Sonny and stepped back. "Family history, huh?" His neck started to turn red. "You mean my mother, right?" He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Haven't you figured out by now that I'm not my mother?"

Sonny barked out: "Well one way that you're just like your mother is that I never really know who or what I'm going to come home to. Is Will happy? Is he sad? Is he angry? Is he frustrated? Will he greet me with a hug or a snarl?"

Will's shoulders slumped, the anger gone. He reached out a hand to Sonny's cheek. "Oh, Son-I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was doing that."

"I didn't want to bother you or say anything. I know it's been difficult to juggle your work and family and . . ." he looked at Will with sad eyes. "And then, when you started staying up late and not telling me what was going on, I didn't know _what_ to think or do."

Will pulled him close and rubbed circles in Sonny's hair. "Sonny, I need you to tell me when you need something from me. I can't read your mind." Sonny nodded against Will's shoulder. "I don't want you to be nervous coming home. I want to be the reason you want to come home, look forward to coming home."

"Okay."

"But, and I mean it, there are going to be things that you need or want that I won't guess. And I need you to tell me what those are."

"You could start by telling me when you have a gigantic and important new project that you're working on. May I read it?"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm just not really ready to show it to anyone just yet. I'm just working, noodling."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you. I just need a little space on this." Sonny's disappointment must have registered on his face. "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Will asked.

* * *

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_**

**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_**

**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_**

**_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_**

He was making dinner one night when Will came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Will," he said with exasperation. "I'm cooking." If Will was standing there, he might as well be helping Sonny cook or do dishes. So Will usually made himself scarce.

"I have something I think you'll want to see."

Sonny turned around to see Will offering him a book. "Will, is this?"

"Yes!"

He couldn't stop the tears that fell when he opened to the dedication page of Will's first published book.

"_For S. My end and my beginning." _

He looked at Will. "Thank you, so much for this. I can't even. . ."

"The best part of having a book published, finally, is being able to dedicate it to you. Sonny, none of this would have happened without you being there for me, even when you probably didn't want to. Even when I was working more on this than paying attention to you."

Sonny just smiled, tears in his eyes.

Will put his hands around Sonny's waist. "Here's to more beginnings." He kissed Sonny long and slow and full.

Sonny felt butterflies. It had been awhile.

He smiled against Will's mouth. "Will," he murmured, "I'm going to burn dinner."

"Dinner is overrated." Will flicked off the burner and grabbed Sonny's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_**

**_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_**

**_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_**

**_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_**

"Hahahahahahahahaha. Sonny. Oh my gosh."

"Will, what is it?"

"You're still wearing your headlamp!"

"I am? I hadn't noticed." Sonny winked at Will. He'd just finished watering the plants, Ari was asleep, and he came inside to see Will sitting on the couch, reading, his back to Sonny.

"You goofball. C'mere." He pulled Sonny down to give him a kiss.

"Headlamps are the latest in fashion, don't ya know?" Sonny fell down on the couch beside Will and put his arms around Will.

"This, honey. This." Will said, removing Sonny's lamp and putting it on the coffee table.

"This what?"

"This is why I never get tired of you. You always find some way to make the boring shit funny."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Sonny pecked Will on the forehead and leaned into him, reading over his shoulder.

Will looked over at him. "Can I get you a magazine?"

"No, I'll just read what you're reading."

Will sighed. "Some things never change."

"No, they don't."

"For ten years I've been trying to hand you your own magazine. One day you'll take it."

"Maybe, but then I won't have an excuse to do this." Sonny put his arms around Will, leaned back against the couch, and nuzzled his nose into Will's neck. Will relaxed into Sonny's embrace. "Nope, never gonna take that magazine," Sonny breathed in Will's ear.

He could feel Will's smile against his chin.

* * *

**_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_**

**_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_**

**_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_**

**_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_**

Sonny sat up in the car and stretched. He rubbed Will's shoulder. "How're you doing? Need me to drive?"

"No, I'm good."

"You just don't like the way I drive."

"Well, there's that. Sonny, you have an unusual relationship with the gas pedal."

"I just don't like cruise control."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I saw that, Will." Sonny was smiling.

"Go back to sleep. I got this."

Sonny settled back in the seat.

**_I won't give up on us_**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up_**

Back when they'd gotten engaged, Will had said "We've survived babies and blackmail and bullets." But the true victory was surviving the small and yet insidious wear and tear of daily life, and choosing, every day, laughter over boredom, love over longing.

Sonny gave Will's hand a squeeze. He felt Will squeeze back.

* * *

**_I Won't Give Up_**

Jason Mraz

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_


	4. Rainbow

**Note from BeachGurl: Please welcome my #NinjaBeta, KB, with her chapter in "My End and My Beginning." She has been so helpful and encouraging to me that I'm excited to add her chapters into the story. As she says, "The next two chapters will be 'All the porn all the time,'" since we've given you two kinda heavy chapters in a row. Ha ha KB! I heart you girl! **

**We're a good team, too, cause I tend to write from Sonny's POV and she's staking her claim to Will's. #Headlamp #FTN #ABF #WTDTS #Etc.**

**Also, be good readers and hit the review button for her so she knows we want her to keep writing! 'Cause I sure do! ~BG07**

* * *

**Author's Note: As I'm much more comfortable wearing a beta hat, I'd completely forgotten such a thing as an author's note. Massive, heartfelt thank you to Beachgurl for lighting a fire under my ass, for encouraging me through my insecurities, and taking on the beta gig. This wasn't the story I thought I was writing. I fully expected some form of porn, but sometimes real life provides triggers and characters have their own ideas about where they're going.**

* * *

**RAINBOW**

* * *

Will was surprised.

After all this time, despite rounds of life experiences, which should have prepared him for this moment, he had reacted the same old way.

In the five years since Will Horton, novelist and freelance author, had added English teacher to his list of occupations, he had found a calling and a niche at Salem High School. He had become comfortable here, so when he'd opened the door to the principal's office that afternoon, even though he was answering a summons, he hadn't expected to leave shattered.

Not even when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Will had extended his hand with an open, friendly smile to Angela Fisher. She was the mother of one of his more able students, and he'd met her several times over the last semester- at parent conferences, at ball games, at plays. She shook his hand, but didn't make eye contact.

Will felt a vague unease, and looked to the principal, Chuck Melton, who had stayed behind his desk. He didn't look Will in the eye either. Will felt himself wilt into the remaining empty chair.

"Mr. Horton, Ms. Fisher has requested a schedule change for her son, and I will be transferring him out of your class and into Mrs. Carey's class."

"I don't understand. We've already completed one semester and started the second. Mrs. Carey and I don't even follow the same curriculum." Will had looked back and forth between parent and administrator.

Chuck Melton, the man who had hired him, picked the stress beads off his desk and began to fidget with them. But Will noted his expression remained determined. "Ms. Fisher is unsatisfied with her child's performance in your class."

Angela Fisher shifted in her chair to look directly at Will. "Coltin is a straight-A student. He has a B right now, and he needs the A."

Will relaxed and smiled at her reassuringly. He'd had this conversation with a parent before. He knew how to handled this. "Ms. Fisher, I assure you, Coltin is extremely capable. He's one of my best critical thinkers. He has been struggling lately with completing his work on time, but I'd be willing to work with him independently before or after school to help him. If he's willing to put in the time, that A is not out of his grasp."

Will had half-expected her to thank him for offering to go above and beyond to help her child, which made her verbal slap all the more shocking.

"No! I want Coltin out! He's obviously not motivated to work for someone like you, and I certainly do not want him spending time alone with you. " She turned back to the principal. "I don't even see why he's in here when this isn't up for debate."

"Someone like me?"

"I don't want my son exposed to that."

**That.** The word echoed in his head. **That.**

Everything he was.

Everyone he loved.

The life he had built.

She had reduced it with a sneer to That.

Principal Melton simply said, "I'm sorry, Will."

Will looked stricken. It was the expression he'd worn after he'd first kissed another guy, when he knew the courageous thing was to own who he was but also knew he couldn't do it. It was the expression he'd worn at the hospital when Gabi was in danger of losing Ari, and he knew he could do nothing but wait. It was the expression he'd worn when Nick had forced him to sign over his rights to his daughter, and he'd felt powerless. It was an expression he'd thought he'd never wear again.

Will got up, and he walked out of the office, and he walked out of Salem High School.

He now stood outside his car in the faculty lot, his blue eyes, darkened with emotion, numbly following the lines of the main campus building. Will tilted his head slightly to take in the remaining wing of the building, his wing,which housed the English department. His vision blurred, and he felt the warm tears form. When he looked down to unlock the car, two fat tears spilled out and slid down his cheeks. He wiped them away with more frustration than anger, tossed his bag onto the passenger side, and settled into the driver's seat.

Will felt the burn start in his abdomen and spread upward as his heart began to race. His temples clenched and throbbed. There it was again- the panic and the embarrassment.

He dialed Sonny. After several rings, Sonny answered with a distracted, "Hey, baby."

"I need you," Will blurted.

"I'm on my way."

"No!" He felt he should have also grown past this sense that whatever he'd initially screwed up would never, could never be well until Sonny had advised him how to fix it. He'd already shown weakness once today. He would make himself wait for Sonny.

"You sound busy, and we may be relying solely on your income soon," Will tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a sniffle.

"Are you sure? Something happened at school? " Sonny sounded skeptical.

"I'm sure. But when you can get away... "

"You know I'll be there."

When Will had first told his husband he was going back to school for his teaching license, Sonny had thrown up roadblocks. .

They had just gotten into bed for the night, and Will had propped the pillows behind his back and pulled Sonny against his bare chest. Sonny had nestled his head against his pec.

"So I saw Mr. Wooton earlier this week..."

"Your old English teacher? The one who was at our wedding?"

"Yes, " Will smiled broadly. "He told me he's going to be retiring next year, and he'd like me to take over his job."

Sonny turned to face him, his eyebrows raised and lips pursed. "I don't know, Will..."

"I don't understand, Son. I thought you'd be happy. This is a steady income with benefits. Think of the insurance!"

"But Will, you're building a writing career- a novel published, some freelance work..."

"That income is sporadic. I want to feel more of an equal contributor in this relationship. I can write in the summers and on breaks."

Sonny sat up in bed. "Don't you want to stay home with Ari?"

"Ari will be in school also. I've thought this through, love." Will straightened, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck. "What's really going on here?"

Sonny looked away, avoiding Will's searching eyes. "You're going to get hurt."

"I know teaching is a hard job, but..."

"It will be even harder for you."

Will felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "I know I can be sensitive, but I've gotten a lot tougher."

Sonny's eyes softened, "Baby, this is not easy for me to say, but you know kids can be cruel, and there are going to be some parents who aren't going to want you teaching their kids. Have you thought about what that's going to be like?"

" I can put on my battle armor when I have to."

"But that's the point. You don't have to."

"I think I do." Will answered softly. " I want- I became a writer because words, ideas - they can make beauty out of ugliness, sense out of darkness. But with teaching, I can still do that, and I can make an impact, an immediate one that I can see and mold.

"Will, there is mean art too. Remember that Lucien Freud exhibit we saw?"

Will smiled wryly, "Yeah. I hate that guy. But mean art can also open a dialogue for change. Sonny, this teaching job is also kind of a calling too. Someone has to blaze the trail, and I know I would've liked to have a role model on staff. It might've made things easier, might have helped me see earlier that being gay wasn't the end of my world. You showed me how to live unashamed. If I can, I want to do that for someone else. .And Son? I can do this with your support."

While Sonny's mouth still etched a worried line, his eyes softened. He reached over and turned out the light, then he settled back against Will. He began to sing softly,

_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow..._

Will chuckled and nuzzled his face in Sonny's soft hair. "You really can't carry a tune. Was that supposed to be Cyndi Lauper?"

Sonny laughed too. "Shut up, and go to sleep."

Will was sitting in the armchair with his back against the wall and headphones in. He had easily occupied himself when he'd first arrived home. He had picked Ari up, eaten and worked on homework with her, read to and cuddled with her. He had lingered, finding peace and a briefly quiet mind in her warm softness and rhythmic breath. Now, after time on the treadmill and a quick shower, Will no longer tried to fight the direction of his thoughts. He felt that Sonny would come home to him soon, so he wanted to reflect, to try to figure out how he had allowed himself to forget that in a war, battles won don't equal victory. He tapped his keyboard, opened his journal, and let his own words awaken his memory.

**19 June **

**Oh darn.**

**News of my hiring has broken , and social media is blowing up. Mostly, people seem curious. They're directly asking me questions like why do I want to do this job? Will I try to maintain the atmosphere that Mr. Wooten established in his classroom? Will I teach the same material? Am I scared? Am I going to start a GSA?**

**Of course, I'm also receiving virtual congratulations from all our family and friends. Unfortunately, some of them are seeing the less- than- enthusiastic comments on my new position as well. These messages are in the minority, really they are. But they stand out because they're so vicious. **

** "I don't want that faggot around my kids."**

** "People like him will try to brainwash our kids."**

** "He has never even taught before and only got this job because of who he is." **

** "Hey Will Horton, you like to get it up the ass?" **

**I'd hoped people wouldn't respond, not fuel the vitriol, but T saw that last comment and thundered a storm of pissed off that I've rarely seen from him. He started trying to be reasonable, reminding people that attacking me also hurts my family. **

**Sonny was sitting next to me , reading over my shoulder. He actually snorted, "Did T just say he's not going to tolerate bullying?"**

**I nodded. "Yes, but now he's calling them mother fuckers." **

**Sonny's laughter shook the entire couch. "I'm giving that guy a raise." **

Will scrolled through several entries chronicling his first weeks on the job.

**12 Sept. **

**I am not a morning person, and my body hasn't adjusted to these hours. I was already running so late, and I still needed to set up my materials for my morning classes. I unlocked the door to my room, nearly spilling my coffee as I tried to juggle door, keys, and bag. I flicked on the lights and - I don't know how. I don't know when. But every damn thing in my classroom had been turned upside down. Everything. My desks were upside down. My chairs were upside down. My posters were now hanging upside down on the wall. My pictures of Sonny and Ari were upside down in their picture frames which were placed on my upside down desk. I must have stood there for 90 full seconds, just staring. **

** "Oh. My. God." **

** I heard, rather than saw, Coach Holder behind me. **

** My coffee cup started to slosh because my hand was shaking. He took it from me.**

** "Horton, these kids really like you.," he laughed.**

** I whirled on him. "What are you talking about? Look what they did to my goddamn room?" **

** "I know!" He pushed past me, sat my cup on the upside down podium, and started righting the chairs. "It's a hazing thing the kids started a few years ago. If they like you, they flip your room. If they don't like you, they vandalize your car. Not a gay thing, Horton. It's the welcome wagon**."

At the end of that first year, he'd received a lot of emails from the students, but there was one in particular that he wanted to see.

**Dear Mr. Horton: **

**I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you. You are my favorite teacher basically ever, and I always look forward to coming to your class- except for when we had senior papers because that was tough. I love writing and have a passion for English. I feel part of the reason why is because of you. I made you a mug in art class and put it in your faculty mailbox. Don't drink out of it though. I forgot to make sure the paint was non-toxic. Sincerely, Michelle Slagle**

There had been more notes like those over the years, as well as more casual communication with graduates running up to him at ball games or in restaurants to give him a hug and tell him about their new lives. He even received a few shout-outs on social media.

** WillRobHK saved my ass in class today. Thank God he taught us literary theory. **

Will felt a tug on his ear bud. He looked up to see Sonny holding out a glass of red wine. Will pulled out his head phones and took it.

"Thanks for coming home early."

"What were you doing? Writing, reading, or surfing? You were pretty engrossed."

Will maneuvered his computer onto the coffee table. "My head was a busy place. I was trying to sort it out."

Sonny sat on the couch and stretched out his arms for Will. "Let me help."

Will settled into his comfort position. He was close to Sonny, his head on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny's arm around him. He took a sip of his wine and set the glass down. "When I walked into the building today, I thought I'd done what I'd set out to do. When I started, I was getting attention because I was that openly gay teacher. But I thought now, nobody's talking about that anymore. I'm that teacher who is getting attention because he's doing all these great things in his classroom."

Sonny nodded, " You are."

"No, and I let my guard down." Will nuzzled his head closer into Sonny's neck, almost hiding his eyes. " A parent wanted her kid out of my class today. I think mostly it is because she doesn't like the grade he's getting, but she used my sexuality as an excuse, and Chuck backed her."

Sonny stiffened. His voice was a tight growl. "What did you say to Chuck?"

"Nothing."

Sonny broke away, turning Will so they were face-to-face. "What do you mean by 'nothing?'"

"I got up and walked out. It was a stunning display of personal and professional regression." Will laughed bitterly.

"Baby, " Sonny soothed, pulling Will into his arms.

"No, " Will shouted. He jumped up, arms flailing dramatically. "Don't sympathize with me, Son. I should've fought back. I should've warned Chuck about the dangers of establishing this kind of precedent. Any time a parent doesn't like a grade now they can use something personal to undermine the teacher's professional integrity? I should've cautioned this parent about teaching her child that grades are more important than knowledge and skill! I should've told her how committed and true our life together is! Hell, I should've threatened them with a discriminatory lawsuit." His voice broke at a crescendo as he noticed Sonny's eyes darting toward the stairs leading to Ari's room.

"So you'll do it tomorrow," Sonny said quietly.

Will looked at his husband. Sonny's eyes had always reminded Will of the comfort of hot chocolate on a cold evening. But when Sonny smiled, as the corners of his mouth turned up, Will could feel Sonny's soul supporting his. It was the expression Sonny had worn when he had tried to reassure Will there was life on the other side of coming out. It was the expression Sonny had worn the night he'd arrived at the hospital to be there for Will- even though they'd broken up- when Gabi was about to miscarry. It was the expression Sonny had worn when he gave Will the strength to fight Nick for his daughter. He could do this, do battle another day, because Sonny would be there- to catch him when he fell , to inspire him to get back up, to be worth the fight.

"So I'll do it tomorrow." Will moved toward Sonny. "Maybe I'll even wear my rainbow tie."

Sonny nodded, "And that's why I love you. "

Will lay his hand gently against Sonny's scratchy jawline. Sonny smiled, leaned in, and kissed Will, as delicately as he had for their first real kiss.

Will stood outside his car in the faculty lot, his blue eyes, darkened with emotion, nervously following the lines of Salem High's main campus building. Will tilted his head slightly to take in the remaining wing of the building, his wing,which housed the English department. Then he pulled his messenger bag from the passenger's side and locked the car. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and he went back to work.

* * *

**"True Colors"  
**

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow


End file.
